1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical magnetic interference (EMI) test system, and more particularly to an EMI test system which is disposed in the EMI chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic products have become essential and omnipresent in the modern society. Most of the electronic products produce electromagnetic waves, and the electromagnetic waves stronger than regulated standard are harmful to human body. Therefore, before the electronic products are available in the market or exported, they should be tested by the EMI test system. Only those qualified products can obtain the permission to be marketed and exported.
Currently, the method of testing electromagnetic wave is to place the electronic products into the EMI chamber for testing. FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D respectively illustrate the first schematic diagram, the second schematic diagram, the third schematic diagram and the fourth schematic diagram of the conventional electric wave test system. As shown in FIG. 1A, when the equipment under test (EUT) 102 is placed on the testing table 101 for testing, the antenna 103 is adjusted to be horizontal and at a height of h1 for receiving the electromagnetic waves. Then the antenna 103 is positioned vertically to receive the electromagnetic waves from the EUT 102 and is still at the height of h1, as shown in FIG. 1B. As illustrated in FIG. 1C, the antenna 103 then is adjusted to be horizontal and at the height of h2 for testing the electromagnetic of the EUT 102. At last, in FIG. 1D, the antenna 103 is at the height of h2 and adjusted again to be vertical for re-testing so as to complete the test. Therefore, the conventional method for testing electromagnetic waves requires four phases of adjustments, including adjusting the antenna to be horizontal, adjusting the antenna to be vertical, adjusting the height of antenna, and arranging the direction of the antenna after its height is fixed. Thus, the conventional procedure for testing electromagnetic waves through the conventional EMI test system is not only complicated but also time-consuming and requires strenuous efforts.